


Tale of Astra

by rpickman



Series: Tale of Astra [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Celibacy, Cunnilingus, Elves, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Interracial Relationship, Nymphs & Dryads, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, both ethnically and fantasy-races
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: Classic sword-and-sorcery erotica. Astra is a warrior-woman who possesses superhuman strength, stamina and libido. Recent events find her traveling with Casshern, a young, celibate elven priest on a mission from his god. Between his vows and Astra's lusty nature, who will win?





	1. A Bit Of Fun

Chapter 1  
A Bit Of Fun

The room is a small, run-down bedchamber, the kind rented for a few coins to merchants or tired travelers looking to sleep off the rigors of the road. It contains little more than a bed with a threadbare mattress and blanket and a small shelf with a water pitcher and an unlit oil lamp. Its floor is bare wood, stained by water and worn by the feet of its many tenants. 

The room echoes with a sudden, loud thump and the door rattles with a sharp impact. From the other side of the door is a small, scraping sound: a key fumbling blindly for the lock. It is accompanied by a voice, muffled by the thick wooden door. 

“For fuck’s sake, woman! Let me at least get the door open before you-”

The voice is interrupted by another loud impact against the outside of the door and a sensual, feminine laugh which turns into a wordless, eager moan. On the other side of the door the key finally finds its place in the lock and the door bursts open allowing two people, tangled in one another’s arms, to stumble into the small room. 

The woman is the most striking of the two, standing several inches taller and with a body that looks like it was crafted by an incredibly talented and equally lusty sculptor. Her skin is pale and flawless, without a single scar or blemish marring its perfection and her eyes are molten emeralds, burning with hungry emotion. The only thing that breaks the illusion of perfect artistic design is her hair, cut short with a knife and with no eye to style or decoration. Despite that its copper-gold color is striking and its ragged edges only serve to highlight her fundamental beauty. 

“Kal,” Her breathing is rapid, almost panting. “You’re taking too long.” 

She loosened the laces of her soft, leather bodice which was already barely containing her generous breasts. She shoves her partner further into the room and kicks the door closed behind them. The motion is more than the laces can handle and her breasts burst free, revealing soft pink nipples standing out against pale skin. She kicks off her boots and pads towards Kal, the leather strips of her skirt swishing over her curvaceous thighs. 

Kal backs away a bit, fumbling with the ornate, gilded clasp of his belt. His build is athletic and lean, with skin like Meridian chocolate. His expression is a mixture of lust and nervousness and he raises his free hand in a placating gesture while still fumbling at his belt with the other. 

“Astra, just give me a moment,” he takes another half-step back. “I just got this belt, I haven’t quite got the hang of it.”

Astra slips one hand behind her back and withdraws a long, wide-bladed dirk and begins to twirl it between her fingers in a series of flashing circles. With her other hand she smoothly unbuckles her own belt and drops her skirt to the floor. Her pussy is smooth and already has a rosy blush of arousal. 

“Hold still,” she takes another step towards Kal. “I’ll get that off.”

“Astra! No!” Kal tries to back up further but his legs hit the corner of the bed. “This is worth at least five denarii, don’t you dare cut it up!” 

Astra’s grin is predatory and tugs at her leather top, revealing more of her chest. Each movement causes her breasts to sway and bounce gently and even without the support of her bodice they remain pert and firm. Underneath her sensual softness Kal could see the lean power of her muscles play beneath the skin. The sight made him even harder, making his pants painfully tighter, and he redoubled his efforts to loosen his belt. He knew from experience that Astra could handle him like a rag doll if she felt like it and she’d be more than happy to cut his expensive clothes to ribbons. 

Finally his fingers found the catch on the belt buckle and he yanked it free, tugging his pants down to his ankles. His erection sprang free, its gently curved shaft extending from a tuft of curled black hair at its base. Tossing his belt and pants aside he started to unbutton his shirt.

However, any patience Astra had left vanished with the sight of his cock. She flicked her wrist and tossed her dagger upwards, where it imbedded itself several inches into one of the ceiling’s support beams. She tossed aside her own top and reached out with both hands and grabbed fistfuls of Kal’s shirt and yanked it open, sending several mother-of-pearl buttons flying to the corners of the room. His dark chest was covered in a soft down of hair, interrupted by the occasional scar which belies his foppish fashion choices. 

“Fucking hells Astra, I-” Kal’s frustration was cut off when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue flicked across his lips and when she drew his tongue into her mouth and began to gently suck it he completely forgot his objections. Without breaking mouth-to-mouth contact the two moved down onto the bed. Astra’s fingers stroked Kal’s hair which he wore long and bound into a series of tight braids, tipped with silver caps. He let one hand roam down her flank and then to the small of her back, pulling her closer, while the other traced its way down her collarbone. He moved further down and cupped one of her breasts, its softness completely filling his hand and the feeling of her rigid nipple against his palm sending an erotic thrill up his arm. 

Astra ran her fingers down Kal’s neck and through his chest hair and then moved further, following the lines of his lean muscles, inching tantalizingly closer to his ready cock. She pulled her mouth back, giving his tongue one final flick with hers and let her mouth follow the path of her hand before stopping to gently tease one of his nipples with her lips and tongue. Finally her fingers found their way to his cock, slipping her thumb and forefinger about his shaft while her other fingers gently stroked his balls. A soft groan of excitement and desire escaped him and she responded in kind, letting out a sound halfway between a moan and a purr while flicking her tongue back and forth over his nipple.

“Dead gods, Astra,” Kal leaned his head down to nuzzle her messy shock of hair. “Is it just me or are you hornier than usual? Not that I’m complaining…”

Astra turned her head towards him and gave him another deep kiss before changing position, moving further down so that the tips of her breasts trailed across his chest and torso. The tip of his cock just barely brushing their heavenly softness while she gently kissed his torso. 

“I am glad to see you,” Astra admitted. “It’s been weeks since I’ve had a good fuck. Or a bad one.”

Astra slid off the bed and settled on her knees next to it. Cupping his balls with one hand she leans in and lets her lips briefly brush against the head of his penis, savoring Kal’s scent and the throbbing heat of his erection. 

“Too many thieves in this town,” she continues, lightly flicking her tongue against the tip of his cock between each word.”Every time I ask someone for a quick fling they assume it’s some kind of honey-pot scheme. I’m just looking for a bit of fun.”

Kal laughed gently, which turned to moans as Astra puckers her lips around him and strokes two fingers up and down the length of his shaft. He puts one hand on the back of her head, twirling his fingers through her short hair. 

“You should have asked for money,” Kal joked. “They’d have understood something like that-”

His words were cut off by a short yelp as Astra’s fingers tightened around his sack and she glared up at him, pulling her mouth away from his cock. He tensed as she pulled just hard enough to make it clear that she could be pulling much harder. 

“I am no whore,” Astra’s green eyes glinted in the moonlight from the window, “Or were you planning to toss a few coppers my way after we were done?” Her tone was deadly cold. 

Kal knew immediately that he had set his foot wrong. He and Astra crossed paths several times over the years and usually had fun every time they met. It was easy to forget that they were from two different worlds in many ways. While she had a near-endless appetite for sex and battle she also had a very strict sense of personal honor which he still didn’t entirely understand. She also had him literally by the balls. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Kal winced. “I’m sorry Astra! I’m sorry! It was just a joke okay? I wasn’t trying to say anything about you, honest! Blood’s oath, I swear!”

Astra’s gaze remained flinty and thoughtful for a few terrifying moments before she finally relaxed her grip. Kal let himself breath an internal sigh of relief. It occurred to him that if Astra wasn’t so starved for sex right now then she’d probably have given him a good thrashing. He hoped that she would be in a better mood after a few orgasms and he wouldn’t end the night tossed in the latrine. 

Astra rose from her knees and put her hands on his chest, pushing Kal down onto the bed. She straddled him and grabbed the back of his head, shoving his face between her breasts. Eager to mend fences, Kal planted gentle kisses in the cleft between them before nuzzling his way to one of her erect nipples and sucking it into his mouth. Astra let out one of her purring moans and began to grind her hips against his torso. He could feel the heat from her pussy and her movements left a trace of wetness on his skin. He opened his mouth wider and suckled harder at her nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. In response Astra moved her hips lower so that her moist lips were rubbing directly against the shaft of his cock. As he brought a hand to the other breast, lightly pinching and pulling at the nipple, she began to move faster and grinding in a small, circular motion on his hard cock. 

Fortunately, Kal has had enough trysts with Astra to know what she likes from him. He pushed down on the small of her back, increasing the friction between his cock and her pussy. She started to nuzzle the nape of his neck and then to gentle nibble at the outline of his collarbone beneath his skin. 

Kal released her breasts and sat up, bringing both into a sitting position. He grabbed her round ass in both hands and started to move her body, feeling the top of his cock becoming slick as he slipped half-way in and out of her. She dug her fingers into his back, perhaps a bit harder than normal due to his earlier, unintended insult. 

With a surge of motion Kal stood, lifting her with both of his hands. Astra may be taller but Kal was no weakling and while her strength was impressive her frame was still slender so he could heft her easily. Together they thumped into one of the small room’s plaster walls and Astra wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs hugged his body close. Lifting her slightly higher, Kal’s cock slipped inside Astra’s eager, wet pussy. She let out a low, pleasurable sigh and her legs tightened, pulling Kal further inside. 

As Kal began to thrust Astra let herself open wider, allowing him to slide the full, hard length of his cock into her. She could feel every inch of him, with the swelling head pushing deep inside and stroking every inch of her pussy and giving an incredible sense of fullness. 

Although Kal’s cock was well above average, his girth was not the reason why he had become of one Astra’s favorite sexual partners. His true gift was perfect timing, with each thrust into her matching a rippling muscular contraction of her cunt. Each time her pussy tightened around his cock she could feel the heat and wetness building inside her. Her legs twitched and tightened involuntarily, while the muscles of her thighs and stomach trembling with each thrust of his hips and every time her body began to relax he would increase the strength and speed of his movements. Each movement was punctuated with an involuntary gasp of pleasure, increasing in frequency and volume as Kal picked up the pace. 

“Harder.” Astra moaned, weaving her fingers into Kal’s braids.

“Do you want to wake up the whole inn?” Kal panted, their movements were already punctuated by the rhythmic thudding of Astra’s back hitting the wall. “Be patien-ow!” His words were cut off when Astra tightened her grip on his hair.

Astra let out a low, frustrated growl and slammed her free hand against the wall. The impact sounded like a falling tree and the force rattled the glass in the windows. 

“There, everyone’s awake!” Astra punctuated her words with more sharp blows. “Now, I said… Fuck. Me. Harder!”

With a sigh, and making a mental note to slip out the back once this was over, Kal obeyed. He begin slamming into her pussy in earnest, sweat starting to run down his back. Astra’s moans became loud cries of pleasure until he brought his mouth to hers, silencing her with his lips. She responded by biting down on his lower lip, there was pain and the taste of blood but he was too caught up in the heat of their movements to care. 

While still gripping Kal’s braids Astra moved her other hand down Kal’s torso, letting her fingers trace his tense abdominal muscles. She moved her hand lower, between their writhing bodies and into the spot where they were joined, slick with sweat and her own flowing juices. Her fingers found the swollen nub of her clit and pressed down, letting it rub against the top of his cock as it slid in and out of her. The increased friction sent a shudder through her body and she could feel the hot flush spreading from her face, down her chest and grounding itself deep inside, where the tip of Kal’s cock hit the deepest parts of her pussy. 

“Kal…” Her voice was quiet now, trembling as she could feel the climax growing but still just out of reach. Fortunately, he didn’t need to be told what to do and changed his pattern to respond to her need. With a single, strong motion he pushed his cock as deep as he could, spreading her legs further apart, and began to grind. His hips stayed locked to hers and started to gently roll against her, increasing the pressure on her clit and pressing his chest against hers.

They came almost simultaneously, with Astra’s shuddering orgasm pulling an eager, wordless exclamation from deep inside. Her body tightened, producing a delicious soreness as it gripped the hard length of Kal’s cock. The rippling contractions of her cunt tried to pull Kal even deeper inside and coaxed him to his own release. The liquid warmth of his cum filling her up and the aftershocks of her own orgasm left her pleasantly light-headed. She nuzzled the hollow of his neck and giggled, feeling the tension that had built up over the past two months finally release. 

Kal’s felt his knees go weak and pulled both of them back from the wall, still holding Astra up and stumbling to the bed. The two fell to the sheets and separated, breathing heavily and letting the cool night air dry the sweat on their bodies. Astra closed her eyes and rested her hands on her pelvis and let out another quiet, satisfied laugh, rolling her head against Kal’s chest like an affectionate cat. Kal stroked her hair and smirked, more than a little self-satisfied about his performance.

“You always get a little fuck-drunk don’t you?” Astra mumbled something incomprehensible into his chest hair as he continued to tousle her short hair. “Feeling better now?” 

Astra peeked up at him, eyes starting to focus again as the heat of her orgasm faded. She reached down and stroked her fingers up and down the length of his cock, still slick from their mingled fluids. 

“Don’t get so cocky,” she tightened her grip and started to massage it in earnest. “I’ve got a lot of lonely nights to make up for. If you aren’t hard again in five minutes then I start cutting up that fancy shirt of yours.” 

“Shit…” Kal groaned. “One of those nights, huh?”

“That’s right,” Astra straddled him. “I’ll be on top this time.”


	2. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting some intruders with foul intentions, Kay and Astra are forced to flee.

It was several hours later when Kal awoke, still well before dawn. The shoddy traveler’s lodge wasn’t the sort of place he preferred to stay but Astra had been demanding. After she’d finished wringing him out he had been left completely worn out and rather than wending his way back to the more comfortable room he was renting for himself, he’d simply collapsed into bed next to her. She was still sleeping peacefully next to him, moonlight picking out the curves of her breasts and legs.

For a moment Kal wasn’t sure what had woken him but then his ears picked up the faint scraping sound in the darkness. The sound of metal delicately scratching against metal: lockpicks. That moment of recognition jolted him fully awake, sitting bolt upright in the bed. Astra mumbled something incomprehensible and reached out, pulling him down and shoving his face into her breasts.

“Astra!” Kal sputtered into her chest. “Not now Astra, wake up!”

“Mm? Kal?” Astra mumbled. “Shut up. Sleeping.”

Kal struggled against her as she pulled him closer and slung one of her legs over his hips. Normally having his face wedged into her cleavage would be pleasant but he could hear the lockpicks scrabbling in the keyhole. He could tell from the sound that the person on the other side of the door was a complete amateur but the locks in this place were surely not particularly complex either. He twisted his way out of Astra’s clutching arms and finally rolled out of bed, still naked, when the lock clicked open.

“Fuck!” Kal shouted, “Astra! We’re being attacked!”

That seemed to kickstart Astra’s warrior instincts and she snapped upright right as the door burst open. A rough looking man charged in, holding a knife, and made a beeline for the bed, perhaps thinking of taking a hostage. This proved to be a mistake as Astra twisted around, snapping a leg out and connecting her shin with the side of the thug’s neck. The force of the kick spun him completely around and he dropped like a felled tree. In the same motion Astra whipped herself out of the bed and landed in a crouch between Kal and the door.

“You’d best close that door and scamper away” She snarled at the other intruders standing in the doorway, her previous playful sleepiness completely gone. “Or you’ll end up worse than your friend there.”

The would-be robbers hesitated, clearly unnerved by how quickly their companion had been put down. But the lure of coin, or perhaps the lure of Astra’s bare breasts and thighs, seemed to be too good to pass up. They drew their blades and started to advance into the room. Kal was quite aware of his own nakedness and his eyes darted left and right, looking for anything that might serve as a weapon. His eyes caught something in the shadows under the bed: a sheathed blade.

It was Astra’s sword: a huge, two-handed executioner’s weapon. Normally, a sword that size would be too unwieldy to be much use in combat. But Astra was an Erinys, a warrior-woman trained in primitive, mystical combat arts which granted her practically superhuman strength and stamina. Kal had never fully understood how a mountain-nymph came to be a warrior, let alone an Erinys, but he couldn’t deny her abilities and he’d seen her swing the sword as though it were made of balsa wood.

He lunged for the bed, snagging the scabbard’s strap and pulling it from under the bed. The weapon was surprisingly light in his hands but he didn’t have time to ponder what that meant. Instead he sprung to his feet and tossed Astra the sword. 

“Here, your sword!” Kal shouted, “Lop off a limb or two and I bet they’ll run for the hills.”

*****

Astra heard Kal’s cry behind her and she half-turned, snatching the sheath out of the air. She winced a bit internally but had no chance to explain the problem to Kal before the first of the robbers lumbered into the room. Perhaps he had a bit of ogre blood in his ancestry, he had to duck to avoid breaking his nose on the doorframe. His face looked like he had to learn to duck the hard way.

The huge thief lunged at Astra, his footsteps shaking the floor. He carried no weapons, trying to grab her with hands like ham hocks. She ducked low under his grasping hands and drove the metal-capped butt of her scabbard into his solar plexus. The thug’s eyes crossed and he choked as the breath was driven from his lungs. Taking advantage of his stunned condition Astra grabbed a fistful of his hair and rolled her body backwards, pulling him down on top of her. With her back braced against the floor she drove her feet upwards into the giant man’s stomach, using his forward momentum and her own strength to send him flying towards the back of the room.

Kal had to duck to avoid being bowled over by the flying robber and he slammed into the wall, shaking the entire room with the impact. Kal looked back and forth between Astra and the poleaxed man, braided hair swaying with his movements.

“Uh…Astra? He’s getting back up.” Kal backed off a few steps, “Astra!”

“Take care of him, I’ll deal with the others.” Astra rolled back to her feet, facing the huge man’s companions.

“I’m literally naked right now! I don’t even have a weapon!”

“Whining isn’t attractive Kal!”

“I don’t give a shit about attractive! Just cut his head off!”

Astra sighed slightly, “That might be a bit of a problem.”

As she spoke she grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it from it’s sheath. The blade was almost as wide as her hand but ended in a jagged stump five inches from the hilt. Three months back she had been hired to explore the Blight and fought one of the aberrations that lived there. The thing had jagged iron teeth and although Astra had won the battle, most of her sword had been left in the beast’s stomach. 

“Astra…” Kal’s tone was worried, “…why are you carrying half a sword!?”

“Why do you think I’ve been hanging out in this shithole?” Astra snapped, “I’ve been trying to buy a replacement!”

Before Astra could continue the conversation with Kal the three remaining rogues stepped into the room. One was a woman, sporting a rat’s nest of blonde hair and an eyepatch. She was flanked by two pock-marked men who looked so similar that they might have been twins. Their gap-toothed grins even seemed to match. They carried leather-wrapped clubs and looked like they were used to rough work.

One of the men leered at Astra, “Drop the blade pretty lady. The slave market don’t mind a few bruises but they pay less if we gotta knock your teeth out.”

His near-identical companion chuckled wickedly and licked his lips theatrically, letting his eyes linger on Astra’s bare breasts, “I dunno…girl with no teeth could be a lot of fun. Might want to try her out before we sell her.”

“If I had a denar every time some scab-faced toad thought I’d make a good fuck-toy, I wouldn’t have to bother with treasure-hunting.” Astra laughed contemptuously and spat on the floor, “If you’re going to fight, then fight.”

*****

Kal shifted nervously in the cramped space as his oversized opponent climbed to their feet. He was intensely conscious of his own nakedness and the fact that he did not even come up to the larger man’s collar. Kal had been in his fair share of fights, but he much preferred to face his opponents with a sharp blade than his fists. Still, he knew better than to pass up an opening when he saw one and so he stepped in close while the big man was still gathering his wits and drove his fist directly into the huge man’s gut.

He twisted his waist, putting his full weight and strength behind the blow. The result was disappointing: the giant rocked backwards slightly and Kal nearly dislocated a finger. The big man grinned, revealing a cemetary of dead teeth stained brown from chewing kafe vine.

“Fuck…” Kal flexed his hand, trying to get feeling back into his fingers. “I don’t suppose you’d like to settle this the easy way?”

The thug’s only response was a backhand that caught Kal under the chin and sent him sprawling to the ground. Kal’s eyes blurred and it was only instinct that let him roll out of the way of a floor-rattling stomp that would have caved his ribs in. One of his hands fell on something metallic and cold and he snatched it up without thinking, only for his heart to fall when he realized it was nothing more than the overly-elaborate buckle of the expensive belt he had shed a few hours earlier.

Kal staggered back to his feet and spat out a gobbet of blood while wrapping a length of braided leather around his fist. “Okay…hard way it is then…”

The giant reached out with a meaty fist, catching one of Kal’s braids and nearly yanking the smaller man off his feet. Kal whipped the belt at the giant’s face, snapping the jagged metal buckle across his cheek. The sudden pain forced the larger man to release his grip on Kal’s hair, allowing him to backpedal out of reach. He spun the belt in a tight circle while the giant clutched at his face, letting the metal buckle buzz through the air.

“Fukkin rat!” The huge man growled, “I’ll kill y-”

The man’s words were cut off by a cry of pain as Kal’s belt buckle snapped out again, striking like a scorpion and catching him just below his eye. Half-blinded, the giant staggered backwards into the wall, slurring a litany of curses against Kal and his parentage.

Kal took the opportunity to put some space between him and the robber. With the belt he, barely, had the advantage of reach but he needed something more effective. While the whip-cracks might sting, a few feet of leather and half-an-ounce of metal would not be nearly enough to end this fight. He needed a blade.

“I’m gunnah rip yer balls off,” The huge man snarled. “Then I’ll stuff ‘em down yer face.”

“Dead gods man, no need to get so brutal” Kal snapped his belt to keep the big man at bay. “Can’t blame a man for trying to stay alive, can you?” 

The buckle caught the robber on the shoulder, but he ignored the pain and tried to grab Kal in a bear hug. With little move to maneuver, especially while Astra battled the other three behind him, Kal had no choice but to leap onto the bed to avoid the attack. The rotting bedframe, already weakened by the athletic night he had spent with Astra, sagged and creaked under the sudden weight. While he tried to stay balanced on the lumpy mattress Kal caught a flash of moonlight on metal out of the corner of his eye.

While the giant regained his balance Kal whipped his arm towards the ceiling, where Astra had buried a knife in the rafters the night before. The braided leather of his belt wrapped around the handle of the dagger and he gave it a swift yank, tugging the knife free. As the giant turned to face him Kal flicked the belt at his face, burying the knife into the giant’s left eye. The thug howled and fell backwards, collapsing against the wall with blood streaming from his face.

*****

The robber with the eyepatch circled around to Astra’s left, trying to flank her, but Astra swung her empty scabbard and caught the woman in the face. A bloodied tooth skittered across the wooden floor and the woman fell back, cursing and spitting blood from her swollen mouth. Astra lunged forward, ready to thrust the jagged remains of her sword into the other woman’s gut. However, before she could drive the blade home one of the two near-identical thugs swung at her wrist with her club, forcing her to retreat to avoid being disarmed.

“You bitch, you’ll pay for that!” The female robber wiped blood from her mouth. “I’m going to make sure you get turned into some beastman’s cum-bucket.

“You should’ve stayed in the whorehouse,” Astra sneered. “Or are you somehow worse at fucking than you are at fighting?”

Despite her brash words, Astra’s situation was untenable. Even nearly unarmed one or two enemies would have been easy enough to dispatch. However, with three opponents in close quarters any attempt to focus on one of them would allow the other two an opening to rush her. All they had to do was wait for her to stumble or for her stamina to flag, and then they’d have the chance to take her down. Things would be even worse if Kal wasn’t able to handle his own part of the battle and she ended up attacked from behind by the ogre-blooded brute as well. 

Weighing her options, Astra took a step backwards, letting her ankle fold slightly and feigning a stumble. One of the twins took the bait and grabbed for her left arm, only to meet the edge of her empty scabbard hard against his throat. As the other two thieves closed in Astra kicked the thug in the stomach, sending him stumbling into his two allies. With a moment’s breathing room Astra tossed the scabbard aside and dropped into a crouch, reaching underneath the bed and retrieving a small leather wineskin.

Astra slashed the skin open with the stump of her blade and brought it to her mouth, drinking deeply of the liquid inside. It tasted of spices and honey, but mostly it had the burn of potent spirits. She gulped the brew down, letting the excess run down her chin. Her nipples tingled slightly when the alcohol splashed onto her chest. She tossed the empty wineskin aside, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

The three robbers facing her were briefly left nonplussed, sharing confused glances at Astra’s behavior. The woman with the eyepatch shrugged slightly before hefting her club and rushing Astra, hoping to take advantage of the brief gap in her defenses.

“Stupid bitch, you’d better take us ser-” Her words cut off when Astra’s hand snapped out and grabbed her by the throat.

The woman struggled in Astra’s grip, raising her club to smash Astra in the face but it dropped from her fingers when Astra tightened her fingers, lifting the thief off her feet. Astra smirked at her and then, with a sudden surge of power, she flung the hapless rogue through the nearby window. There was a brief scream followed by the sound of her hitting the ground a story below. Her companions stared, both wearing near-identical slack-jawed expressions.

Astra felt the heat of the firemead spread from her belly up to her breasts and then her face and her breathing became deeper and more rapid. Her breasts, glistening in the moonlight, raised and swelled slightly as the muscles of her torso tightened and flexed. The heat continued to spread, traveling downwards and settling between her legs. Her skin tingled with the same excitement she felt just moments before orgasm as the strength granted by the firemead flowed through her limbs.

“Come on,” Astra purred, her voice made huskier by the drink. “Please don’t leave me waiting.”

The twins shared a glance, clearly uncertain of their chances now but also unwilling to flee. Eventually both seemed to come to a decision, raising their clubs and advancing on Astra in an attempt to flank her.

Astra flicked her wrist, sending her broken blade flying and burying it in the throat of one of right-most twin. The man gurgled as he tried, and failed, to breath around four inches of cold steel.

“Stoobie!” The other man shouted. “I’ll-”

Before he could complete the sentence Astra darted close to him, side-stepping his swing and grabbing his weapon hand by the wrist. Yanking the man off-balance she pulled his arm straight before driving the palm of her hand into the back of his elbow, snapping his arm like a rotten tree branch. He screamed in pain, a scream that only intensified when Astra kicked the side of his knee, causing it to bend sideways with a sickening popping noise. Astra’s expression was a mixture of cruel satisfaction and sexual euphoria.

“mmmm” Astra let out a pleasant sigh as she gripped the groaning man by the hair, “That was nice but I wish you could have made it last longer.” 

*****

Kal panted as he stared down at the hulk lying on the floor, still buzzing with adrenaline and somewhat shocked that he’d managed to take down such a huge opponent. He spared a glance for Astra just in time to see her toss another woman through the window. He caught sight of the emptied wineskin on the floor and realized that Astra wouldn’t be needing any help from him dealing with the other two. He had no idea what they put in firemead, but the effect it had on Erinyes was dramatic to say the least.

Hopping off the bed he snatched up his breeches and pulled them on, glad for the chance to cover himself at last. He spotted Astra’s rucksack and started to stuff their discard clothing into it while trying to ignore the unpleasant gurgling and popping noises as Astra dealt with the two remaining thugs. While he could fight well enough when needed, he didn’t share Astra’s sensual excitement for violence. He was confident she’d be done soon enough.

While shoving things into the sack Kal spared a glance at the giant slumped against the wall, wondering if the big man or his companions might have anything worth bringing along. They didn’t look particularly wealthy, but they might still have a few pilfered coins in their purse and Kal wasn’t one to turn down ready money. However, his eyes caught something peeking out from under the giant’s sleeve and he froze. Moving closer he pulled up the tattered cloth to get a better look: a rampant heraldic lion sporting wings and the tail of a scorpion.

“Shit…” Kal muttered before raising his voice to call to Astra, “Hey, this is going-”

His words were cut off when the giant suddenly lashed out, grabbing Kal by the throat. The man’s hand was large enough to almost completely encircle Kal’s neck. Kal tried to break free but the giant didn’t even seem to notice his struggles.

“Fukkin rat…” The giant’s face twisted in fury, blood still pouring from the knife imbedded in his eye. “I’ll pop your head like a boil.”

Kal could hear his heartbeat pounding violently in his ears and there was a tremendous pressure behind his eyes, as though they were about to pop from their sockets. He kicked ineffectively at the giant’s torso as his vision began to dim.

“This is why you make sure they’re dead before you try looting them.”

Just before Kal’s vision went entirely black he saw the giant look up at someone standing above them. A split-second later he saw Astra’s hand lash out over his head, slamming the heel of her palm into the butt of the knife stuck in the man’s face, driving it fully into his brain. The man gave a hissing death rattle and his grip finally loosened, allowing Kal to suck down blessed gulps of air.

“That was…” He was interrupted by a fit of coughing. “That was much too close. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem,” Astra stroked Kal’s chest hair, pressing him firmly back against the wall. “Now, you can help me out.”

Astra leaned in, laying a line of kisses along Kal’s neck and shoulder and pressing herself against him. Even with his throat still burning and his head still spinning Kal couldn’t help but but take note of her nipples brushing through his chest hair. Her breathing was heavy as she moved her lips up his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling it gently. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, especially from where her waist was pressed against his, as though he were standing close to a roaring campfire. 

“No, Astra, no.” He tried to push against her but with the firemead in her veins she was just as immovable as the giant she just killed, “Keep it together. We have to get out of here!”

“Mmm, you know what the firemead does to me…I need this.” Astra’s hand slid into his pants, circling her fingers in his pubic hair. “But we can move to a different room if you’re going to be a baby about a few dead thieves.”

Kal struggled to keep his thoughts straight as Astra’s fingers moved lower, stroking the length of his cock and coaxing him to hardness despite himself. He took a deep breath and ran his hand up Astra’s back and into her hair. She moaned eagerly as he gripped her short hair and pulled her head back, kissing her deeply. Their tongues stroked and flicked and he could feel her body soften against his. Then he pushed her away, taking advantage of her temporary relaxation and holding her face firmly in both hands and gazing directly into her eyes.

“Look, I promise I will fuck you until you’re cross-eyed.” Kal whispered, making Astra smile and move in for another kiss but he held her back. “Later. Right now we need to go. We don’t need a new room, we need to get out of town.”

Astra’s eyes were dilated and still somewhat unfocused but she seemed unconvinced, and her green eyes were starting to show impatience. Before she could rip his pants off and shove him to the ground he put a finger on her lips and pointed at the giant slumped next to them.

“These aren’t just thieves Astra, they’re members of Manticore.” He could tell from her expression that the name meant nothing to her. “They’re a night guild. A big one. And their standing policy is to execute anyone who kills one of their members.”

“I’m not worried,” Astra ran her tongue along Kal’s finger, “I’m happy to make sure there’s a few less thieves in the world.”

“Hey, a few of my best friends are thieves.” Kal chided. “And I wouldn’t be so confident without a proper sword. Besides, even if they can’t kill you they can damn well kill me. And who would fuck you then?”

Astra pouted but seemed to be considering his words, although he could still feel her hand stroke up and down his cock. With a frustrated growl deep in her chest she buried her face in the nape of his neck. Kal gently pushed her back and she reluctantly allowed him to separate them.

“Are you sure you couldn’t just give me a little lick?” She grabbed Kal’s hand and pressed his palm between her legs. “I’m burning for you, Kal”

Her pussy was dripping wet and was hotter than before, like touching the side of a warm teapot. She rolled her hips, moving his hand up and down the slick lips of her cunt. Her lust was infectious and Kal had to resist the instinct to slip his fingers inside or to stroke the firm nub of her clit.

“No. No.” He said firmly, talking to both of them. “If I start then you’re not going to let me go until you’re satisfied. We have to leave town now, before news of this gets back to Manticore.” 

“Damn it!” Astra finally pulled back, slamming her fist into the wall and snapping one of the thick pine boards with the force of her blow, “You’re so lucky we’d already fucked a few times tonight.”

She picked up his shirt and tossed it to him. “Get dressed, the sooner we’re gone the sooner we can pick up where we left off.”

*****

It was a few miles out of town when Astra’s patience finally gave out, just as the sky was beginning to lighten with the advent of dawn. Kal had privately hoped that the rushed flight from town and the nighttime hike might have cooled her down enough to put off any further dalliance until they had the chance to catch some sleep. That turned out to be wishful thinking: the firemead’s physical enhancement might have worn off but her craving had not.

The two of them were hiking along the eastern road when Kal paused briefly to fetch a sip of wine from his own traveling pack to cool his throat. He offered the flask to Astra who took it, tightened the cap and tossed it to the ground.

“What was that fo-” He was interrupted when Astra literally pounced on him, knocking him back against a tree. “Ow, damn it woman!”

“Shut up and get your dick out.” Astra was already tugging her own belt off, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Kal sighed, but obediently begin to undress. “It’s been kind of a long night, couldn’t we sleep first?”

Astra gave him a withering look and he rolled his eyes, but he knew the answer when he opened his mouth and continued to shed his clothes. Astra unrolled a traveler’s roll and spread it on the soft grass by the side of the road. It was early spring but Astra was unbothered by the early morning chill as she laid across the blanket, shedding the last of her clothing. She stretched, feeling the tension in her muscles that had built up over the hike and the eager ache in her loins the firemead had left behind. She watched as Kal stripped off his fancy clothes once more. The man was a bit of a dandy, but she enjoyed watching him undress, exposing his dark brown skin and his tight, curled hair. While he undressed she gently massaged the lips of her pussy with one hand while the other cupped her breast. Before too much longer Kal stood completely naked and, noticing her eyes on him, he made a show of stretching to better display his athletic build.

“Stop posing and get down here.” Astra demanded, although she did enjoy the show.

“As you command, my lady.” Kal kneeled on the edge of the blanket and slid between Astra’s spread legs, letting his mouth run up her stomach and to her chest.

Tired as he was, Kal could still feel his cock stirring. It was almost impossible to fail to perform when faced with the magnificence of Astra’s bare body. In the light of pre-dawn he took in her beauty: strong, muscular legs leading up to a narrow waist and then to full, beautifully rounded breasts tipped with soft pink nipples, firm in the cool night air. Astra arched, thrusting her breasts upward and causing her lean muscles to flow smoothly under her velvet-soft skin. Kal moved back down her body, trailing kisses down her breasts, her ribs and past her navel before reaching the warm mound between her legs.

Astra’s pussy was totally clear of hair, something Kal vaguely recalled was a characteristic shared by all nymphs, and was already eager and moist. Kal traced a gentle path with his tongue, up and down the skin on both sides of her pussy. He avoided her lips and clit for now, teasing closer and closer without ever making direct contact. Astra made a hungry noise and pushed her waist upwards, trying to push her pussy directly into his face, but he carefully moved with her and kept teasing with his lips and tongue.

“Fuuuck.” Astra drew the word out, bunching the blanket in her fists, “Don’t do this Kal, I need to cum! Please!”

Kal grinned to himself, “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Astra moaned happily as he spread his tongue flat and lapped up the outside of her pussy in big, strong strokes. She pushed her hips against his tongue, feeling it stroke and tug at the soft hood over her clit. Her breathing quickened and he switched to a more focused approach, running his tongue just inside the lips of her cunt and letting it lead him to her swelling clit. She cried out as he closed his lips and sucked, gently pulling the hood away and tugging at her clit with lips and tongue. The sensation spread through her torso, causing her stomach muscles to twitch and sending pleasant ripples up her breasts. She spread her legs wider and ran her hands through Kal’s braids, feeling their silver caps tapping gently against her legs and waist.

When Kal started, he was unsure if he would have the energy to do more than eat Astra out, hard cock or no, but the sensation of her writhing under his mouth filled him with newfound stamina. The pain and exhaustion from the earlier fight and the flight from town were suddenly gone, replaced only by the intense ache of his hard cock between his legs.

As though she was reading his mind Astra reached down and pulled gently at his back, “I want you in me. Now.”

With gusto, Kal lifted himself into a kneeling position between Astra’s spread legs. He grabbed her under her buttocks and lifted, pulling her against him. For a moment he allowed his cock to slide up and down the lips of her pussy, prodding the tip gently against her clit. Then he dipped his hips down and thrust forward, feeling his cock slide easily up her wet, eager cunt.

Astra gasped as he entered her, tightening around the hard length inside her. She folded her legs across Kal’s back and pulled him even deeper inside her. He lifted her waist a bit higher and she could feel the head of his cock brush against her G-spot as the angle of his movements changed. She couldn’t keep silent as he thrust in and out, letting out small, happy noises and gasps of pleasure.

Despite his newfound vigor, Kal’s movements were still somewhat less precise and effortless than they were the night before. But this was more than matched by Astra’s increased eagerness. Firemead turned her already active libido into a raging inferno of lust and it wasn’t long before she was totally overcome by the feeling of Kal’s cock sliding deeper and deeper into her cunt.

Then Kal shifted his grip on her waist, freeing his left hand. He leaned back and brought his hand to her pussy, splaying his fingers across her belly and pressing his thumb softly onto the top of her clit. Her body tightened around his cock, practically sucking him in. He could feel every contraction of her cut against the head of his cock and he picked up the pace of his movements as her grip became tighter and tighter.

He was embarrassed to admit he came first, exhaustion overriding his normally iron self-control, but she followed seconds later as the twitching of his cock pressed against her g-spot. She pulled herself upright, wrapping arms and legs around Kal and pulling him close in a bone-cracking hug as her body arced and jerked with the power of her climax. She kissed him, sucking the top of his tongue into her mouth and tasting a hint of her own pussy on his lips.

Both collapsed onto the bedroll, breathing heavily and muscles weak and twitching from the night’s exertions and the aftershocks of orgasm.

“Please,” Kal gasped. “Please tell me that you’re satisfied. I swear if I cum one more time tonight it’s just going to be dust.”

There was no answer. Rolling over he could see that Astra had already fallen asleep, breathing gently, with a small satisfied smile on her face. Much like the expression of a cat napping in the sun. Kal smiled himself and briefly thought about grabbing another blanket from the pack and covering them both. But before he could gather the willpower to rise from the bedroll he was already out cold, snoring softly next to Astra.


	3. The Eremite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra meets Casshern, an elven priest, and his fiery bodyguard Noradella (who absolutely does not have an unrequited tsundere crush on Casshern, regardless of what her twintails say).

“Can we stop for a bit? I need to get a drink or I’m going to pass out.” Kal wiped his brow and adjusted the awkward weight of his traveling pack. The mid-day heat had made his dark skin shiny with sweat and his mouth and lips were gritty from the dust of the road.

Astra was walking a few paces ahead, which had at least provided Kal a pleasant view for the last few hours. The sight of her legs and ass, barely covered by her leather skirt, made the miles go by a little bit easier. The two had woken up a few hours prior and have been hiking ever since, headed towards the well-traveled Basalt Road, named for the black stones it was paved with. Kal had a previous engagement in the city of Ulthar, and Astra still needed a proper new blade.

“Feet a little sore, city boy?” She looked over her shoulder at Kal, smirking slightly at his discomfort.

“Bah! I’m on the road nearly as much as you.” Kal spat dirt from his mouth as he unshouldered his pack. “I just have the good sense to use a horse. Unlike some barbarians, I could name who don’t know the first thing about riding.” 

“Hmmph. Horses are for those who can’t carry their own weight.” Astra sniffed contemptuously but didn’t seem eager to resume hiking either. Despite her mockery, he knew that she didn’t actually enjoy the warmth any more than he did. Oreads were creatures of snow-covered peaks and crisp mountain streams and even though it was still early Autumn the sky was clear and the sun was unseasonably warm. It didn’t take much convincing to get her to stop and rest beneath the shade of a nearby tree. 

While they rested their aching feet Kal dug through his pack, searching for something to wet his parched throat. Buried at the bottom of the pack was his leather-wrapped traveling flask but a quick shake found it to be practically empty. Kal sighed, pouring the last few drops into his mouth, “Astra, could you pass me a drink. Seems I’m dry.” 

There wasn’t any immediate response and, when Kal looked up from his pack, he could see that she was staring into her own pack with a rare, bashful look on her face. Astra was always the epitome of the confident, collected warrior-woman so seeing her embarrassed left Kal momentarily speechless. 

“Ah...about that.” Astra broke the silence when she noticed Kal’s expression, “I may have...forgotten to pack anything to drink.” 

“What?” Kal laughed in disbelief, “You? You always pester me about having a get-out-of-town bag ready at all times! How can you not have any water?” Astra opened the mouth of her pack, revealing several small wineskins identical to the one she had quaffed during the battle last night. “The place was a rathole, but I found a good distillery so I made sure to prepare a lot of firemead while I had the chance. I meant to buy some new travel flasks today, but then I met you at the inn…”

Kal couldn’t help but burst out laughing at her distress. Being self-reliant and ready for anything seemed to be part of her weird code of honor and the failure to pack an essential like drinking water clearly bothered her greatly. His dry throat turned the laughter into a fit of coughing, interrupted by the occasional wheezing giggle. 

“Shut up, you fop! I don’t want to hear this from you!” She stared at the ground and tried to conceal the obvious embarrassment she felt, but her fair skin made even a light blush stand out clearly. “I’d been there for weeks and it’s not as though I planned to flee in the night like a thief!” 

Kal managed to regain his composure after a few minutes. While Astra glowered at him he considered their options. He’d tried Astra’s firemead once, out of curiosity, and found its rough, spicy sweetness almost undrinkable and without the benefit of Erinye training it only gave him a headache and an erection. Astra might be able to make the hike on nothing but firemead but they’d end up stopping every half-mile to fuck in the bushes. He’d die of exhaustion before they reached the Basalt Road. 

“Well...I guess we better find some water.” Kal said, stating the obvious. “But I’m just a foppish city-boy, do you have any suggestions, oh mistress of woodscraft?” 

For a moment he thought Astra might punch him and wondered if he had stepped wrong around her touchy code of honor. Fortunately, she seemed more mad at herself than at him and she quickly packed her bags and signaled for Kal to get to his feet. 

“About half a mile back we took a fork around a hill, I remember hearing the sound of water.” She got to her feet and hefted her pack. “Let’s get going.” 

*****

After about twenty minutes of retracing their steps, Astra’s sharp ears picked up the distant trickle of running water. Signaling to Kal to follow she left the road and traveled into the stand of trees and underbrush just off the side of the road. These lands were wild and other than the rough dirt road cutting through the hills and woodland there was no sign of civilization.

Behind her, Astra could hear Kal swearing as he stumbled through the woods, thorns and twigs catching on his ridiculous doublet and soft breeches. His frustration brought a mischievous smile to her face and she intentionally steered her steps towards the thickest undergrowth, knowing that Kal wouldn’t have any choice but to follow. Despite her own bare limbs, she didn’t have anything to worry about. Although she was a mountain nymph rather than a wood nymph, all of her kind shared a talent for flitting through the wilderness in scanty clothes without harm. 

The sound of running water grew louder as they hiked through the woods until the two of them emerged from the woods into a small clearing. The woods were flush against the flat, craggy face of the nearby hillside and a small waterfall of springwater flowed from the rocks, splashing into a deep, rock-lined pool before flowing away in a small creek. The water looked inviting after the dusty road and the dry hike back. 

Kal wasted no time, dunking his flask into the water and taking several deep gulps. Astra was momentarily distracted admiring his profile, watching his Adam's apple bob as he drank deeply of the ice-cold spring water. Once his thirst was quenched he filled the flask again and moistened a handkerchief and dabbing off the dirt of the road. A warm, hungry tingle began to grow between her legs. Kal’s rich, dark skin and fine, aristocratic features always seemed to inflame her libido and after the heat and dirt, she felt the urge to relax for a moment. 

Kal didn’t hear as she crept behind him, moving like a hunting cat. She silently unlaced her breastplate and set it on the ground. Her breasts were covered in sweat and her nipples immediately perked up as a light breeze chilled her damp skin. Kal was taking another long drink from his flask as she unbuckled her belt and dropped her leather skirt to the forest floor, idly stroking her bare, moist slit with one hand. 

“Kal.” She called playfully and, before he could react, she gave him a solid shove between the shoulder-blades and sent him spilling face-first into the pool. 

“Fuck, As-” Kal managed only a brief exclamation before he splashed into the water.

“What? I thought you were thirsty?” She laughed as he spluttered and struggled to stand, booted feet slipping on the mossy rocks. 

“Damn it, woman, these clothes are expensive!” Kal wiped his eyes and noticed Astra’s nudity for the first time. She had one hand still working in small circles between her legs while the other absent-mindedly toyed with one of her nipples. “Ah...Of course. I should have known, I suppose. Couldn’t do me the courtesy of letting me undress first?” 

Astra responded by sliding her legs into the cold, clear water. She shivered and gasped as the icy water met the heat between her legs and again when it lapped against her nipples. She half-walked, half-swam over to Kal, moving with the grace of an otter. 

“Oh, dear Kal. Please don’t be cross.” She pouted mockingly, pressing her hands against the wet fabric of his shirt and feeling his firm, athletic muscles beneath. “I would never want to displease you! Please, please let me make amends!” 

Kal snorted at her exaggerated and maidenly tone, but he didn’t resist when her hands moved lower and undid his belt. She felt him becoming hard as she pressed her hands against the cloth of his breeches and the heat of his body stood out in the icy water. She leaned in and Kal meet her mouth with an equally eager kiss and for a moment both devoured one another’s mouths, letting their lips and tongues stroke and flick against one another. 

Kal kicked off his breeches and tossed them in a sodden heap by the shore. He pulled her close and she felt his dick pressing against her stomach, hard and ready despite the frigid water. A thought occurred to her and she pushed them apart, smiling at Kal and resuming her mocking imitation of an obeisant maiden. 

“Oh, my lord! You must be suffering from the rigors of passion!” She crooned and pushed him back until he was seated on the rocks at the edge of the pool. “Please, let me soothe you!”

Astra stayed floating in the water, her head level with Kal’s chest. She ran her hands up Kal’s bare legs and then around his back and bare ass. Locking her green eyes with Kal’s brown ones she slowly lowered her head to his stiff cock, taking his wet, dusky head in her mouth. Kal groaned appreciatively as she sucked at the tip of his dick. He tasted of fresh, clean water tinged with the slightest tang of salt and sweat. 

Astra felt her own loins glow with heat, banishing the chill of the pool, as she worked Kal’s shaft deeper, pushing against the back of her mouth. She did not often indulge men like this, although it wasn’t because she disliked it. On the contrary, she enjoyed the sensation of a warm cock twitching against her tongue and the sight of men squirming and gasping, devoid of dignity, as she pleasured them. The problem was simply one of patience as she rarely could wait when her own needs ached to be satisfied. 

But this time she made herself wait, savoring Kal’s pleasant surprise as she continued to press her lips further down his shaft until they were brushed by the black curls of his moist pubic hair. She held him there for several seconds, feeling him tremble as she sucked on his cock. She pulled her head back, releasing the head of his cock with a loud pop.

“Wow…”He gasped, a dazed expression of pleasure on his face. “That’s...that’s a hell of an apology.” 

Astra smiled and, keeping eye contact, she trailed her way down his shaft, flicking her tongue back and forth. The cold water had caused his testicles to retract and tighten against his body but she cupped them in her fingers to warm them. She ran her tongue from the bottom of his balls up to the base of his cock and then began to suck gently at the skin of his sack. 

“Ohhh, that feel’s-” Kal’s voice was slightly breathy as he struggled to control himself. “I don’t think I can last much longer if-ooooooohh fuck!”

His last words were lost in a moan as Astra raised her head and took him deep inside her mouth again, shoving face down over his trembling cock. She was becoming light-headed as Kal’s thick dick cut off her breathing but she kept coaxing it deeper until she finally felt him jerk and tremble with orgasm, filling her mouth and throat with hot, salty cum. She kept her mouth wrapped around Kal until his cock finished jerking and spurting cum, completely spent.

Astra finally pulled back, letting his half-soft member pop from between her lips and wiping stray droplets from her face. She fingered herself under the water, thinking about the different ways she could get him hard again so that he could fill the aching need between her legs. “So, my lord, are yo-”

Her words were cut off by a loud splash as a limp form fell from the rocky cliff face above and crashed into the deep pond. Astra reacted instinctively, pushing herself away from the rocks and into the deeper waters, swimming towards the sinking shape.

The figure was concealed in the folds of a large, white cloak but Astra managed to snag a fluttering edge and quickly towed them to shore. Kal stumbled awkwardly to his feet, still a little weak in the knees and helped Astra pull the figure from the water and peeled away the sodden cloak. 

“A girl!” Kal exclaimed when he revealed the figure, a black-haired and slender young woman dressed in fine clothes decorated with gold and silver threads. She was a slight thing, probably barely over five feet tall and slender of chest and waist, although her wet, clinging clothes made it clear she was an adult. Her hair was bound with jeweled bands into a pair of ponytails, one on each side of her head. 

“An elf.” Astra corrected as her hand traced a red, swelling lump at the woman's temple. She pushed back the girl’s damp ponytail and revealing gently pointed ears. They were rare this far south, even rarer than Astra’s people. She had only ever seen elves once when attending a festival in the capital of Oneiros. They were likely diplomats or merchants and, like this girl, they dressed in fine silks decorated with gold and silver. 

Astra pulled her hand back as the elf maiden jerked suddenly and gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She reached out, grabbing Astra’s arm and pulling herself halfway to a sitting position. 

“Please….” The elf gasped. “We were attacked…”

She was pointing weakly at the cliff she had just fallen from. The splashing of the waterfall had covered the sounds before, but now Astra could faintly hear the clash of metal on metal and the sound of voices raised in battle. 

“Astra,” Kal’s admonished. “We don’t have to get involved.”

She rolled her eyes at Kal’s caution and didn't bother to respond. She knew the man could be brave when needed, but he hated sticking his neck out when no reward was on the table. She had long ago learned to ignore his quibbles. In a surge of motion, she launched herself towards the far end of the pool and pulled herself out of the water. She snatched her dagger from the pile of discarded clothing and clenched it between her teeth. Still nude and dripping she hurried to the cliff wall and began to scramble straight up.

“Astra?!” Kal cried, still cradling the semi-conscious elf. “Seriously? I am not climbing that! You’ll be on your own!” 

She knew better. He might not care to risk his skin for strangers and he might whine like a cheated merchant but he wasn’t one to let a companion rush into danger alone either. Although given the route she had chosen he might not be able to follow her for a while. 

The cliff face was dotted with numerous hand- and foot-holds and she was able to scramble up the sheer rock as easily as a child climbing a tree. As she approached the top of the cliff the sounds of battle intensified. She could hear deep, frog-like rumbles: the battle cries of kabirii. 

Kabirii were foul creatures, a dwarf- or gnome-like race that dwelled underground and emerged periodically to steal meat and iron before vanishing into their caves and tunnels once more. Although she knew they had the wit to craft weapons and plan ambushes, she’d never heard of anyone actually holding a conversation with them. 

She felt a twinge of relief when she recalled it was Autumn, still several months before the kabirii’s annual rut. Even she would rather not fight a lust-crazed pack of kabirii if she could at all help it. 

Just as her hands gripped the ledge overlooking the forest below and began to pull herself up she could hear a sudden, pained cry. It sounded bad: the wet gurgle of someone trying desperately to breathe through a lungful of blood.

Climbing over the lip of the cliff, Astra took in the scene. A small, one-horse carriage had apparently been navigating an overgrown and unused dirt road that lead over the hill and past the cliff. The horse had probably been the reason why the kabirii attacked. The beast already lay dead, a pool of blood spreading from numerous wounds left by kabiri throwing hatchets. The carriage itself had been toppled by the horse’s collapse, one wheel slowly spinning. 

Numerous dead kabirii lay scattered around the carriage. The attack had probably been catastrophic for the tribe and with this many dead warriors they were unlikely to survive the winter. However, kabirii seemed incapable of understanding the concept of a ‘sunk cost’ and would gladly throw themselves into the jaws of death rather than beat a sensible retreat. She had seen a village invaded, leaving kabirii dead by the dozens, all for the sake of stealing two skinny cows. 

The source of the dead kabirii seemed to be an elven man, dressed in an outfit much like the young woman who had gone falling off the cliff. He had clearly fought bravely and with great skill, but sheer numbers must have been his undoing. It looked to Astra like he had been surrounded, pulled down and had his throat cut. 

There seemed to be about a dozen kabirii still standing. Most were gathered around the corpse of the elven warrior, beating his still body with clubs and hatchets, letting out their croaking battle cries. They were squat creatures that looked like nothing so much as a human figure that had been compressed. Their heads were wide and flat, with bulging, wall-eyed faces and huge, gap-toothed mouths. Their limbs were short, fat and wrinkled and they did not cover their grotesque bodies with any clothing other than a belt or harness to hold weapons or satchels. 

Several kabirii appeared to be trying to enter the toppled carriage, hooting and croaking as they tried to pull the door open. Someone, unseen inside the carriage, was fighting against them and holding the door shut from within. This stalemate wasn’t likely to last very long. 

It was too late for the elvish warrior but Astra knew she might still have time to save the person inside the carriage. She pulled the knife from between her teeth and drew in a deep breath and visualized her inner fire. 

The inner fire was the key to the ability of the Erinyes. It burned in the core of one’s being and provided strength to the body, courage to the soul and heat to the blood and loins. It was intensity, passion, rage, lust, joy and ferocity. Firemead could fuel it, whipping it into a raging inferno, but even without the drink, the inner fire was always burning inside of her. 

Which was good, because she hadn’t had the opportunity to retrieve any firemead before scaling the cliff. 

She took another deep breath, visualizing the world’s primal energies flowing into her with each breath and fueling the fire. As her inner flame burned brighter strength and vigor filled her, washing away the exhaustion of the day’s travel and the rapid ascent up the cliff face. 

She allowed some of that fire to fill her lungs and released her breath in a single, mighty roar of challenge. Her teacher had called this technique the Predator’s Roar, filling her enemies with the same terror a rabbit feels when face-to-face with a wolf. Every kabiri suddenly stopped what it was doing and looked at her, their goggle-eyes wide with shock and their mouth’s slack. 

Astra fell on them like a thunderbolt, taking advantage of their momentary shock. The group surrounding the dead elf scattered as she leapt into their midst, but they were too late. A bare heel snapped one kabiri’s jaw while her knife lashed out in a series of quick slashes, leaving two kabirii short several fingers. 

The wounded kabirii thrashed and croaked in distress, unable to fight. Astra spared them no pity, she had seen what kabirii did to women during the rut and maiming was a better fate than they deserved. 

The Predator’s Roar was wearing off and the other kabirii regained some fight in their belly. Before they could swarm her Astra flicked her wrist, burying her knife in one kabiri’s eye. She snatched up the small spears dropped by the now-fingerless kabirii and twirled them in her hands like batons, batting aside the other kabiri’s weapons and plunging one spear into the throat of a kabiri attempting to sneak up behind her. 

Only a few seconds had passed and already almost half the kabirii were dead or crippled. But before Astra could press her advantage one of the surviving kabirii unlimbered a rough leather lasso from it’s back and managed to catch its loop around her left arm. The kabiri tugged the lasso tight around her arm and, with the help of a comrade, it attempted to pull her off her feet. 

Astra’s inner flame burned bright as she dropped the spears and grabbed ahold of the rope. With a surge of strength, she spun and simply yanked both kabirii off their feet. They were too stupid or shocked to let go of the rope, allowing Astra to twirl them around, keeping the other kabirii at bay for a moment. She slammed them both into the pack of kabirii still perched on top of the carriage, sending the entire group sprawling. 

With a croaking battle-cry, another kabiri leapt at her and caught Astra’s palm on its broad chin. The blow drove it’s jawbone backwards, dislocating it hard enough to crush the kabiri’s windpipe. As it choked on its own throat she snatched up the hatchet it had wielded. 

She took a cautious stance, twirling the hatchet in a figure-eight pattern. The initial shock of her attack was wearing off and the kabirii had taken the measure of her strength. They weren’t smart by any means but like any predator, they had a certain amount of animal cunning. Their strength lay in numbers and while Astra was strong, she was also alone, naked and armed with a crude, undersized weapon. 

The kabirii formed a circle around her as she prowled left and right. They tested her defenses, lunging and feinting to try and find an opening to swarm her. For her part, Astra weighed her options, searching the battlefield for a better weapon that might help even the odds. 

That’s when she spotted an opportunity. Near the cliff lay a four-foot staff topped with a foot-long, single-edged blade. The weapon clearly belonged to one of the elves, it was far too fine to be kabiri-make and the design was unfamiliar. But it looked like it would serve to turn the tide, extending her already significant reach advantage and allowing her to keep the kabirii at bay so they couldn’t overwhelm her. 

She drew another breath and envisioned the glow of her inner fire suffusing her legs. She crouched down, one hand holding the hatchet and the other on the ground. The kabirii saw the momentary stillness as an opportunity and began to close the circle around her.

Before they could attack, she threw herself forward with the speed of an arrow loosed from a bow. Velocity alone made it difficult for the kabirii to stop her. One tried to raise its club to stop her but instead of attacking it she simply leapt on top of it, balancing for a split-second on the surprise kabiri’s head. Then she launched herself off with another burst of speed, driving the kabiri’s skull into the dirt with the force of her kick-off. 

She landed about ten yards away in a crouch. The elvish sword-spear was almost within reach so she took the opportunity to toss her hatchet at one of the kabirii that attempted to rush after her, catching it in the face. 

However, before she could reach for the sword-spear there was a rustling of leaves above her and a kabiri dropped from the tree-branches onto her shoulders. The thing was gripping a thick rope which it wrapped around her neck like a garrotte. 

Astra stumbled with the sudden weight as the kabiri yanked backward like a horseman trying to control a rebellious steed. The rough hemp of the rope scratched at her throat and her breathing was cut off. Denied fuel, her inner flame flickered as she struggled to get the smaller creature off her back. 

Clawing at the rope would be useless with it wrapped so tightly around her throat and the kabiri was too far back and down for her to grab. It croaked triumphantly as she wobbled, almost dropping to one knee. Astra regained her footing, positioning herself to slam backwards into the tree in an attempt to crush the unwanted passenger. 

But then one of the other kabirii caught the trailing lasso still looped around her arm. It yanked hard, pulling her off balance again. Then it was joined by a second kabiri and together both tugged her almost completely off her feet. Without fresh air, she couldn’t gather the strength to send them flying like the first time. 

Overconfident, one of the remaining kabirii tried to come in with a broad-bladed knife, looking to end her the same way they had slain the elven warrior. But Astra managed to grab the kabiri’s wrist with her free hand and twisted, sending the knife to the ground and then snapping the kabiri’s arm with a vicious jerk. 

Astra reached for the fallen dagger. If she could get it then she could cut the lasso on her arm, freeing her to slice through the rope that was cutting off her breathing. But then the kabirii tugged her again, pulling her away from the prize. There were only three of them left, but her vision was starting to go dark as her inner flame guttered, dying without fuel. 

*****

Casshern struggled desperately to hold the carriage’s door shut as the kabirii outside croaked at him in whatever awful language they spoke. He had heard Edleghard’s death-cry just a few seconds ago and he had no idea what happened to Noradella after the carriage was knocked over. He thought he might have hit his head because he couldn’t clearly remember the next few minutes, he only came to when the carriage door had been yanked open, revealing the flat, drooling face of a kabiri. 

He had managed to catch the creature unaware with a sharp kick, although it left his ankle smarting, and slammed the door closed again. Now there were several of the horrible little monsters trying to pull it open and he was desperately holding it down with all the strength and weight in his slight frame. 

He looked desperately for some type of weapon, but everything inside the carriage was in total disarray. He knew he had a carnelian stone somewhere in his gem pouch and if he could get ahold of it he’d at least be able to create a protective ward. But everything was jumbled into a pile at his feet and if he let go of the door for even a moment the kabirii would seize the chance to swarm the carriage. But if he did nothing then eventually his arms would give way and he’d find himself helpless. 

Casshern was no warrior and he could already feel the muscles in his slender arms burning with fatigue. He decided to take a risk and let go of the handle with one hand, reaching down and tugging at the sash of his silk kimono. If he could tie the handle shut then perhaps he’d have time to locate something to defend himself. 

While he was undoing his sash the kabirii outside gave a tremendous tug that nearly pulled him off his feet. Casshern had to grab the handle with both hands again and plant his feet against the seat for leverage as the kabirii outside croaked and slammed their flat, wrinkled hands against the walls of the carriage. 

“Mulberries!” He swore as the thrashing pulled his kimono open, causing his sash to flutter to the ground and out of his reach. His fingers ached and his arms felt like they might pop from their sockets. Any minute now his grip would give way and the kabirii would pull him from the carriage. There was nothing left but prayer, “H-High Lord, Father of the People. Please...please look kindly on my service and my deeds. Accept me into the halls of my ancestors and write my name in the-”

His desperate prayers were interrupted by a bone-shaking battle-cry that shook him to his core. It was primitive magic of some kind, some kind of crude spiritual assault. Fortunately, the People were not easily susceptible to such barbaric mysticism and his initiation as an Eremite provided him further protection. He was still shaken by perfectly ordinary, mundane fear but managed to keep his head clear. 

The kabirii had not been so lucky and they finally stopped trying to wrest the carriage door open. Casshern blinked in confusion, still clinging to the door handle. Was the sound from some new enemy? Or an ally? 

His question was answered by the renewed sounds of battle outside. Someone was fighting the kabirii and it sounded like they were winning. A few seconds later there was a tremendous crash above him and the carriage door no longer sagged beneath the weight of the kabarii above. 

For a moment, Casshern considered just staying the carriage and hoping that whatever was outside would slay the kabirii and move on. But if the kabirii proved victorious then he’d be trapped all over again. He needed to take the opportunity to slip away. He hoped that Edleghard or Noradella might still be alive...perhaps he could help get them to safety while the kabirii were occupied.

He caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye: the glint of light off a jewel. He snatched it up but his heart fell when he saw it was merely a polished fire agate. It was a feeble gem, a traveling convenience, useful for starting campfires and not much else. But he didn’t have the time to search for anything more useful, like a carnelian or an onyx. 

“High Lord, your servant will not fail you.” Casshern murmured to himself, making the symbol of the tower over his heart. “I will be brave for you....” 

Comforted by his prayer, he took a deep breath and pushed open the carriage door and pulled himself up, balancing unsteadily on the overturned carriage. One of his sandals had fallen off and the carved wood dug into the tender skin of his bare foot. As he climbed out the folds of his kimono were caught on the door handle, nearly pulling it off his shoulders and baring his chest. 

Fumbling with the robe his jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. A tall, shapely and entirely nude woman was battling the diminutive monsters. He gaped, dumbfounded, as she spun and impaled an oncoming attacker with one of their own spears. She looked human but her aura identified her as a fey spirit, perhaps some kind of naiad or dryad. Wild fey were common guests in the grand palace of the People. They were a simple, sensual folk concerned mainly with pleasures of the flesh and he had seen many fey consorts hanging off the arms of elvish lords. 

But Casshern had never seen any fey woman who acted like this. She was tearing through the kabarii like they were nothing and she fought with the ferocity of a wolf and the speed and skill of one of the High Lord’s elite guards. She was almost as fast as Noradella and while she didn’t have the grace of an elvish warrior, her punishing strength was obviously more than enough to make up for it. He found his eyes caught by the shine of sweat on her skin, the movement of her lithe muscles and the sway of her breasts: large, bare and glistening. 

He felt an involuntary stirring and winced at his wickedness. He made the sign of the tower once more, forcing the unclean desire from his mind. “High Lord, protect your servant from temptation and foul thoughts.” 

His chastisement was interrupted when he saw a small form drop onto the warrior-woman’s back, wrapping a rope around her neck. She fought fiercely but the other kabarii closed in, ready to pull her down. 

For a moment Casshern considered fleeing. The woman might be able to hold the kabiri’s attention for a few more minutes while he escaped on his own. He was on a sacred mission in the service of the High Lord and surely if this savage fey-woman spent her last moments aiding him then her soul would be granted passage to the Golden Fields. Saving one of the People and aiding the revival of the High Lord would be an honor that few of her folk could aspire to. 

But he felt hollow as he saw the woman stumble, fighting for air. Less than a minute ago she had been glowing with life, like a hawk taking wing in the open sky. Her savage, brilliant energy had been a thing of terrible beauty. Letting a few fat, croaking fiends tarnish that beauty seemed wrong, even in the service of the High Lord. 

Casshern’s gaze fell on the body of Edleghard, lying still in his blood-stained battle garb. The elf warrior was beyond saving, his throat cut by one of the small monsters. This seemed wrong too. Edleghard had been one of the High Lord’s elite Spatha warriors for almost 200 years. Now he would never fight again or regale Casshern with boring accounts of ancient plays or share stories of his young daughter’s successes at the Academy. 

Casshern looked down at the round fire agate in his hand, rubbing the stone nervously between its fingers. 

*****

Astra’s vision was fading to a fuzzy point of light. She wobbled as the kabarii tugged her again, falling to her knees. She felt blindly on the ground, hoping to find a weapon or at least a sharp rock. She would not allow these creatures to slay her without paying with at least one more life. The kabiri clinging to her back let out a triumphant, gurgling chuckle and tugged the rope tighter. Astra’s head pounded in time with her heartbeat and she struggled to stay conscious under that unbearable pressure. 

Suddenly, a new voice cut through the sound, a melodic tenor that Astra didn’t recognize. “Tešiam!!”

There was a sudden flash of light and a wave of heat across her back. The imp clinging to her back shrieked and suddenly the weight and pressure were gone. She gasped, feeling her head clear with a rush of air into her lungs. The darkness faded from her eyes and the smoldering embers of her inner fire began to burn once more. 

The kabiri tugged on her arm again, but this time she didn’t resist. Instead, she rolled towards them and let their own momentum send them both toppling to the ground. She wrapped the leather strap of the lasso around the first cave-dweller’s throat and pulled it off its feet. She planted a knee on the neck of another, pushing her full weight down to crush its throat. 

“Not so fun when it’s your neck in the noose, is it?” She hissed, her throat was sore and her voice raspy. The kabiri kicked its short legs against her stomach but it lacked the strength to inflict any damage. Moments later it went still. 

Astra tossed the kabiri’s limp body to the ground and took in the scene once more. The kabiri who had been strangling her lay on the ground, a smoking crater blown in its back. Sorcery of some kind. 

A young man stood a few yards away, near the topped carriage, wisps of smoke rising from his fingertips. Astra ran her eyes up and down her rescuer’s body. He was a slender little thing, barely any taller or broader of shoulder than the girl who had fallen from the cliff. His hair was long, straight and pitch-black and the tips of his ears peeking through his locks identified him as another elf. He was wearing a fine kimono which had come undone, revealing a slim frame underneath, with only a folded loincloth beneath. He had a soft, cute face and large, nervous eyes which reminded her of a frightened deer. 

She let her eyes linger appreciatively on his torso. The elf was willowy but not bony and his delicacy was appealingly exotic. A series of unusual, spidery tattoos across his pelvis peeked out from above his loincloth, standing in stark contrast to his golden-beige skin. Astra decided to find out what was hiding below his waistband. 

The near-death experience just a few minutes before was already a fading memory and instead, Astra was remembering the interrupted dalliance with Kal. And she’d never been with an elven man before. 

“Were you the one who killed this monster?” Astra approached, kicking the still-smoking corpse as she passed.The elf-lad looked at his fingers, an expression of slight disbelief on his face, “I...I overloaded the gem. I didn’t know it would be so...messy.”

He looked queasy but Astra quickly stepped between him and the corpse. She grabbed him by the chin and gently, but firmly, pulled his face towards hers. His short stature put her chest at face-level and she could see his eyes flicking over her bare breasts before hesitantly meeting her gaze with his beautiful amber eyes. 

“Tell me your name,” Astra commanded, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “Um…” The elf swallowed nervously, “Maelenon Ordus Casshern” 

Astra frowned, “That’s a bit of a mouthful. Shall I just call you Mael?”

“Actually, Maelenon is my clan name. Casshern is my given name.” 

“Cass then.” 

“Ah, well the full pronounc-”

“Cass.” Astra interrupted, “My name is Astra, daughter of Cyllene. You saved my life and I owe you a great debt.”

Astra spoke in a firm, formal tone as though pronouncing a great oath. But on the inside, she was only imagining what she might find when she removed the elf’s loincloth. Were elves hairless like nymphs, or would he have short curls like human men and women? She smiled as she imagined weaving her fingers into that long, black hair.

“Oh, well...you honor me..uh, “ Casshern stuttered, “But I swear, it was nothing. You surely saved min-”

He fell silent when Astra moved her thumb from the side of his jaw to cover his lips. She let a playful edge slip into her tone as she continued. “No. If it weren’t for you the battle would have been lost. The debt must be repaid.”

She slipped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him slightly closer, and ran her hand down his neck, slipping it into the open front of his kimino. "I think I have an idea how we could settle accounts.”

“What? I don’t really know whaaaa-”

His voice rose in pitch when she found his small, hard nipples and circled it with one finger. She almost burst out laughing when his eyes popped open, but she managed to keep her tone solemn and level. “As you can see, I don’t have any worldly goods to offer as compensation. All I have to offer is my body. I hope it doesn’t displease you.” 

She slipped her arm further into the elf’s kimono and wrapped it around his slender waist, pulling him fully against her. His face was buried between her curvaceous breasts, muffling his attempted response. His skin was notably cooler than a human’s and the sensation was pleasant against Astra’s chest and stomach, like laying on a cool stone table on a hot day.

Casshern struggled between her firm breasts and finally gained enough space to speak, his voice desperate and strained, “No! I-I can’t soil your honor in such a way! Please, just let me go!”

“My honor would be far more soiled if I could not repay you. As a warrior, having my life saved by a bystander is the greatest of shames.” Astra decided to change tactics, still holding him against her. “ Or...perhaps you don’t find me to your liking, Cass? I suppose I must seem like a horrific ogre compared to elvish women.” 

Astra allowed a slight pout to spread over her face. Of course, her words were ridiculous. She knew that her body was a sight to behold and the thought that anyone would prefer a wispy elf maiden like the one that had tumbled off the cliff was simply ludicrous. She had barely had any curves to speak of and probably could have been knocked over by a light breeze.

“No! No!” Casshern protested “You’re truly a beauty! It’s just...I can’t indulge in such-”

“Get your filthy paws off of him, you towering slut!” The voice rang through the trees, catching Astra and Casshern by surprise. She instinctively released his waist and he pulled back, wrapping his kimono tighter to cover himself. He gripped the fabric defensively, face flushed a bright red. 

Astra had been so focused on her new conquest that she hadn’t heard the sound of Kal approaching, carrying the elvish maiden in his arms. He was still dressed in his soaked clothing and seemed none too pleased to be carrying the girl up the steep forest path. The girl was the one who had shouted at Astra, glowering at her from her cradle in Kal’s arms. 

“Noradella!” Casshern cried, upon seeing the pair. “You’re alive!” 

“Of course!” The elf maid’s tone was haughty, at odds with her situation. “And a good thing I am! What is going on here!?”

Astra looked down at Casshern, pondering a stray thought. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around the elf’s lithe form and brought her lips to one pointed ear. “Ah, I think I see. Perhaps women like this have made you seek other partners? Well, I can assure you that my friend Kal there is quite well endowed in his own way. Perhaps, to repay my debt, I could convince him to pleasure you. I could watch...and perhaps join if you wish?” 

Noradella’s face turned bright red at the sight of Astra embracing Casshern again. She struggled, forcing Kal to lower her to the ground. She limped towards the two of them, favoring her left leg. “I said keep your hands off him you great sow!” 

Astra glowered from over the top of Casshern’s head and pulled him closer, squeezing his head between her breasts. She snapped at the girl, “Watch your tongue, or I’ll remove it.” 

To her credit, the threat didn’t seem to faze Noradella in the slightest and she raised her hands. Astra didn’t recognize the fighting style, but from the girl’s attitude and stance, she didn’t doubt that she knew a thing or two about battle. For a moment she considered pushing Casshern aside and having some fun giving this stuck-up elf a good thrashing but decided that it would hurt her chances of having fun with Casshern afterward. 

Before Noradella could spew more fiery invective, Casshern managed to pull away and held up his hands. “Please! Noradella, Astra! Please just calm down. I’ve already lost a friend today, I don’t wish to see any more violence!” 

Noradella’s eyes went wide as she spotted the body of the dead elven man, tears starting to brim at the corners. “No! Edleghard!”

“I’m afraid so,” Casshern nodded solemnly, “His soul will rest in the Golden Fields, as the High Lord wills.”

“As the High Lord wills.” Noradella echoed, kneeling next to his body and shutting his eyes. Both made an odd sign over their hearts with their index and middle finger extended. 

Astra sighed and looked over at Kal, who shrugged. The reminder of their companion’s death had definitely put a damper on the mood and she doubted she’d be able to press him into a romp while the elf warrior’s blood was still wet. Perhaps sensing that it was safer now, Casshern approached her and bowed slightly. 

“Please, let me explain. I would never offer you an insult but I’m afraid I cannot indulge in any...uh...carnal delights. Regardless of your charms.” 

“I suppose I can understand.” A sly smile spread over Astra’s face as a cunning plan occurred to her. “Maybe there’s something else I can do for you…”

Casshern’s eyes went wide and he raised his hands defensively, “No, please! There’s no nee-”

“Protection.” Astra interrupted. “This Edleghard was an escort? A bodyguard?”

“Oh, yes. How did you know?” Astra smiled and rubbed the collar of Casshern’s kimono between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s not hard to see. The clothes. The carriage. The fierce little minx behind you. You’re some kind of elvish noble or lord, yes?”

“Not exactly, but I suppose you aren’t wrong either. I am on an important mission for our High Lord.” 

Astra nodded, this sounded perfect. “Yes, and now you’re down one protector. So let me take his place. I could travel with you, maybe even guide you now that your carriage is ruined.” 

Casshern gazed forlornly at the wrecked carriage but she could tell he was considering her offer. All it would take is a night or two for him to relax, perhaps some wine to ease the rigors of the road and then Astra would have her chance to seduce him. But before he could respond the girl cut between them, waving her finger up at Astra.

“Absolutely not! We cannot have a brazen, thick-headed strumpet like you along for this journey! Find yourself some rags to cover yourself and be gone!” 

Astra imagined backhanding the smaller woman, sending her head over heels off the side of that cliff once more. But she kept her temper, telling herself that kicking the girl’s pert little ass would be far more satisfying after she’d already had her fill of Casshern. Instead, she leaned down, looming over the shorter girl and forcing her to take a step back to prevent Astra’s breasts from batting her in the face. “Really? Because if it weren’t for me I think you’d have drowned in that pool and Cass would have been devoured. So you hardly seem equipped to protect him by yourself, especially when you two obviously know nothing about traveling through the wilderness.” 

“What!?” Noradella’s twin ponytails shook as she trembled with fury, “How dare you!?” 

“Even the greenest city-rat should know better than to take a cart like that along these backroads.” Astra gestured at the dead horse and overturned carriage, “And this road only leads deeper into the Old Lands, either you’re completely lost or your journeys will be getting much tougher from here.” 

“We know exactly where we’re going!” Noradella snapped, but Astra could see her words had struck home. Most of the fire had left the smaller woman’s voice and she looked uncertain now. But before Astra could press her verbal advantage, Casshern walked up and placed a calming hand on Noradella’s shoulder. The elf maiden’s face softened immediately and her cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Noradella, please.” He said gently, “As much as I don’t like to admit it myself, Astra is right. Even Edleghard admitted he knew little about traveling this far south and we were already discussing trying to hire a guide. Our mission must come before our pride.” 

He turned to Astra and bowed. “Please, if you would be so generous as to escort me and Noradella for a time, your help would be most appreciated.” 

Astra smirked down at Noradella while Casshern’s head was bowed, enjoying the elf-girl’s hostile glare as she replied with her own bow, “Of course, Cass. On my honor, I will guide you safely to your destination.” 

Kal rolled his eyes at the production. No doubt, he had already guessed what Astra was about. This was usually how the two ended up parting, once Astra found some new fancy to chase. 

“Of course, I will honor your wishes Casshern,” Noradella’s voice was taut with subdued annoyance, “But she absolutely must find something to wear! Parading before your eyes like this is shameful and indecent!” 

“Oh?” Astra made a show of stretching, baring herself fully. “Why shouldn’t he look where he likes? I certainly don’t mind.”

Both elves turned bright red, Casshern with embarrassment and Noradella with barely-contained fury. Astra smirked and ran her hands up her body, enjoying the way both flushed even harder. 

“I’m sorry!” Casshern squeaked, “But...but I’m afraid Noradella is right! I can’t...I can’t be around such...um...temptations.” 

“What’s wrong with a few temptations,” Astra purred, leaning closer, “Surely you’re curious what a woman with some flesh on her bones is like?”

“No!” Yelped Casshern, “I mean, not like that! You don’t understand...I am an Eremite. I have sworn a vow of purity and celibacy in service of the High Lord. I cannot indulge in...baser urges.” 

Astra’s mouth hung open as his words sank in.

Celibate. 

She had just agreed to travel with a celibate priest and a bitchy little runt. 

Kal was smirking ear to ear from the side of the road as horror spread over Astra’s face as she imagined spending weeks or months traveling through the Old Lands with a cock she couldn’t have. He approached and handed her the traveling pack she had abandoned at the base of the cliff, her armor and clothes stuffed into it. 

“I guess you’ll be needing these,” She could hear the teasing laughter behind his words, “Can’t have you offending the gods, can we now?”

She very badly wanted to hit him.


End file.
